


Missed You

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-06
Updated: 2002-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark gets a visitor at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

## Missed You

by edie

[]()

* * *

Clark felt the arms come around him rousing him from sleep. 

"Andy?" He asked sleepily. 

The arms tightened and he felt the body stiffen. "No." 

Clark's eyes flew open. Lex? 

"Lex? What are you doing here?" 

Lex unwrapped his arms, turned and sat on the edge of the thin mattress. He held his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Clark." 

"Lex. Its ok, I think. Just let me wake up and then you have to tell me what you're doing here." Clark turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling and waited for Lex to say something. 

"Who's Andy?" 

"A friend." 

"A friend you wouldn't have a problem with showing up in your bed?" 

"Yes. That kind of friend. And you didn't answer my question." 

"I just missed you. I thought..." 

"Lex. We broke up. I can see other people." 

"I know. I'm just really surprised and that doesn't happen." 

Clark grinned. "I like it when you're all flustered." 

Clark swung his legs around and sat next to Lex. He put his hand on Lex's leg. "It's ok, Lex. You just surprised me, too. I just didn't expect you to show up here at my dorm. You're lucky my roommate is gone for the weekend." 

"Roommate? God! There is so much I didn't know. This was such a bad idea. I think I have to go." Lex stood. 

"No. Lex. You don't have to go." Clark stood to stop him. "We can go to breakfast. Talk. We probably need to talk, right?" 

Lex nodded. He'd stay if Clark wanted him to. He'd do just about anything Clark wanted him to. He sighed. 

Clark was opening drawers and grabbing things from them. "I have to shower and change... I'll be quick." 

Lex just nodded again as Clark slipped out of the room and left him with his thoughts. Lex shook his head and looked up into the mirror that was over the dresser. He realized how haggard and tired he looked, but he wondered if it was just the lights. Sighing, he crossed to the bookshelf above the bed and read some of the titles. 

He shuffled nervously around the room waiting for Clark to reappear. This was such a stupid idea. Why did he think he could just show up and everything with Clark would be fine? 

The relationship that had started with flirtatious glances and coy smiles had developed into a hot passion, but had unfortunately just cooled. And while neither of them seemed to just want to let it go, they'd grown apart as Clark had grown up and then Clark had gone off to college at Kansas State. It was just the way things had worked out. 

Sure, they still talked on the phone and they emailed once in a while, but he hadn't seen Clark since he'd left and apparently Clark had moved on. To someone named Andy. 

He heard the door open and he turned to see Clark standing there in a pair of low slung sweats and a towel over his shoulder. His chest was bare and his hair was wet and messy. A breath caught in Lex's throat and he looked down at the book he'd pulled from the shelf turning it over in his hands. 

Clark pulled a shirt and socks from the dresser and sat down on the bed to pull his sneakers on. He looked up to find Lex just watching him. 

"Lex, are you ok?" 

"Yeah, Clark. Fine. Are you ready to go?" 

"In, like, two seconds, Lex." Lex watched Clark bend over to pick up the towel and toss it into the hamper hanging on the back of the closet door. He then rummaged through the stuff on top of the bureau and stuck his wallet in the pocket of his sweats and wrapped the band of a watch around his wrist. He picked up a set of keys and turned to Lex and cocked his head towards the door. 

Lex followed Clark out the door and asked, "Where are we going for breakfast? The dining hall?" 

Clark snickered at the smirk on Lex's face. "Nah, there's a little diner up the street that I like." 

"Is it close?" 

"We could walk or you could drive, it doesn't really matter. Or we could take the bus." 

Lex snorted. "Let's drive, Clark. I'm not one for public transportation" 

The alarm on the Ferrari chirped and they got in the car. Lex pulled on his driving gloves and followed Clark's directions to the restaurant. Neither of them said much and the silences between Clark's "take a left here" and "just past this light" stretched uncomfortably. 

They were seated immediately and ordered quickly. Clark opened the straw and stuck it in his glass. He wrapped the straw wrapper around his fingers and stared at the table. 

"Lex. I thought we were going to talk. We haven't said a single word to each other." 

"I know, Clark. I just... I don't know. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Of course." 

"Who's Andy?" 

Clark sighed. "Andy is Andrea. She's in 304 down the hall. She has nightmares. Sometimes she crawls into bed with me. She just needs someone." 

"And you're that someone?" 

"Are you jealous, Lex?" 

"I ---" 

"Lex. It's just Andy. She's just a friend. Like Chloe? She just needs someone when she has nightmares. And get over yourself. We broke up. Remember? It was your choice." 

"I guess I just realized how much I missed you." Lex's voice was low. And it cracked on the last word. 

Clark looked up sharply. Lex's voice never did that. He never let his emotions get away from him. At least not in public. 

Lex was staring at the napkin in his lap, ripping the corners and shredding it into pieces. 

"Lex? Do you want to forget about breakfast?" 

Lex looked up at Clark, need and longing etched on his face. Clark reached across the table for Lex's hand. "Lex?" 

"I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't want to come all this way and be all sappy and teenage-girl on you." 

Clark grinned. "Sometimes it's ok to be all sappy and teenage-girly, Lex." 

"So, can we?" 

Clark looked at him with puzzlement on his face, "Can we what?" 

"Forget about breakfast?" He squeezed Clark's hand. 

Clark grinned and pulled his wallet from his pocket. He opened it to pay, but was stopped when Lex tossed a fifty on the table. 

"Lex." 

"Clark. Just come on." He pulled Clark out of his chair and towards the door. When they got in the car, Lex started the engine, and said, "Ok, what's the quickest way back to your dorm?" 

Clark grinned and gave Lex directions. He put his hand on Lex's thigh and squeezed a little. "Clark, maybe you shouldn't do that while I'm driving. I have to have -some- blood in my brain." 

Clark laughed. "It's ok, Lex. It's not the far." 

"I know. But I want you now." 

Lex's eyes never left the road, but his hands were a little unsteady on the wheel. Clark pointed to the right and cleared his throat, "Park here." Lex pulled into the spot and quickly opened the door. He was on the sidewalk just as Clark was getting out of the car. Lex pulled his arm and waved his key chain at the car to set the alarm. 

"What is taking you so long?" 

Clark allowed Lex to drag him up the stairs to the door and giggled as Lex tugged ineffectually on the door. Clark produced a set of keys and motioned Lex away from the door to unlock it. "Thank god," muttered Lex. He hadn't noticed the locked door when he'd gotten in before having followed someone into the building. And getting inside Clark's room had been as easy as a quick money-filled handshake with the man at the desk. 

Lex dragged him to the open elevator and gave a hard look to the girl that tried to follow them. She stopped at the door and looked a question at Clark, who just shrugged. Lex was still holding his hand. Lex pushed the button and tapped his foot, impatient for the elevator to move already. 

The doors closed and Clark found himself pinned against the wall and Lex's lips on his. He groaned and pushed Lex back gently. "Lex, its only three floors." 

Another kiss, and then the elevator doors opened and Clark was being pulled down the hall. Lex stopped at Clark's door and said, "Clark, your roommate isn't coming back today, is he?" 

Clark chuckled, "No, he's gone until tomorrow night." 

"Good. Now hurry up with the keys." 

Clark unlocked and opened the door. He barely had time to shut it before Lex was kissing him again. His tongue flicking against his lips, pressuring them open, eliciting a moan. 

Lex splayed his fingers on Clark's chest, running them down the hem of the t-shirt then slipped them underneath to feel skin. It had been too long for teasing, too long to worry about anything but this. 

Clark wrapped his arms around Lex and parted his lips, allowing Lex access. He moaned when Lex's hands moved up to a nipple, then pulled his head back and said, "Lex, bed?" 

"Mmm... Clark, you're wearing too much." He tugged on Clark's shirt and Clark yanked it over his head before reaching to open the buttons on Lex's shirt. 

"Better?" 

Lex nodded against Clark's chest and ran his tongue down to his navel as he dropped to his knees, and tasted him there, plunging his tongue in as he ran his hands along Clark's sides and down to his ass, squeezing. He reach up to the waistband of the sweats and tugged them down, letting them fall. 

Clark grunted and ran his hands across Lex's smooth scalp. "Lex..." and then whatever he was going to say was forgotten as his cock was taken into Lex's warm, wet mouth. He tilted his head back and took a deep shaky breath as Lex's mouth engulfed him further. 

Lex loved the feel of Clark's cock on his tongue. He loved the feel of Clark's hands on his scalp, shaking, the closely guarded strength that said so much more about Clark's feelings than he'd vocalized. Lex swallowed, taking Clark down his throat and pressing his nose into the fine, wiry hair. He worked the muscles around the head, listening to the noises Clark was making and noticing that the hands were no longer on his head. He opened his eyes and pulled back slightly to watch Clark clench his hands into fists and throw his head back. He felt the wetness on his tongue and closed his eyes, tasting Clark's uniqueness. 

He grinned as he looked up at Clark, who looked down and grinned back. Clark reached down and took Lex's hand and pulled him up. He stepped out of his sweats and walked backwards towards the bed. "Lex, I want you inside me. Please..." 

Lex groaned and followed. Clark felt the bed against the backs of his knees and stopped. Lex met him and reached up for a kiss. Clark's arms wrapped around him and pulled him towards the bed. They landed in a sprawled heap atop the unmade bed. 

Lex leaned up on his elbows and then pushed himself up onto his knees. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off and tossed it onto the floor. He stood up and unbuckled his belt. His eyes never left Clark's face. He unbuttoned his pants and opened the fly and let them fall to the floor. He toed off his shoes and crawled next to Clark. 

"I missed you." 

"Me, too, Lex. Shh... Talk later. I want you now." 

Lex grinned and ran his hand down Clark's body. He felt the hollow at the hip and traced a line across his thigh as Clark trembled in response. He felt Clark shift on the bed and looked up to find Clark leaning over, rummaging in a drawer built into the bed. Lex continued to run his fingers over the perfect body, watching Clark searching the drawer. 

Clark seemed to find what he was looking for and tossed the tube at Lex. He then laid back, to just enjoy the way Lex was touching him. Lex caught the tube in his left hand and set it down next to him, saving it for later. He lowered his head retracing with his tongue where his fingers had been moments before. 

Lex licked across Clark's thigh, down to the tight sac between his legs. He licked there with rapid strokes, re-memorizing the taste. He heard Clark's moans and tiny noises of pleasure and smiled and closed his eyes, inhaling. The assault on all his senses was enough to force a groan from his mouth. 

He licked farther down, and then leaned back on his knees. "Clark," whispered Lex, "Turn over." 

Clark quickly turned, raising himself to his knees in anticipation. He turned his head to the left and looked at Lex kneeling behind him. Lex leaned over Clark, fitting himself around the larger body. He placed a kiss at the base of Clark's neck and trailed a row of kissed down his spine, flicking his tongue across the skin. 

He reached the cleft of Clark's ass and probed with his tongue, licking downwards. He'd missed this. This intimacy that Clark had never hesitated to share with him. His hands shook as he searched next to him for the tube Clark had thrown him earlier. He squeezed a little too hard in his urgency and ended up with it all over his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together a little, warming them and then gently massaged Clark's opening. He felt Clark writhe beneath him and rock backwards to meet his fingers. 

Lex took a deep breath and let a finger slip inside past the ring of muscle, hearing Clark moaned in response. He added a second finger, scissoring them, stretching him slowly. He crooked his fingers and was rewarded with a series of whimpers and barely coherent words from Clark. He smiled as he recognized 'please' and 'fuck' and 'Lex.' 

He removed his fingers despite the murmur of protest and reached for the tube again, this time using it to ready his aching cock. He held Clark's hip with one hand, and his cock with the other, guiding it to the now slick hole. His first thrust shocked a groan from them both. And he stayed there, deep, slick heat enveloping him. Until Clark began to move, urging him on. 

Lex finally moved, thrusting in and out. Knowing Clark liked it that way, knowing it would be better if he just let go, losing himself. 

Lex reached forward with one hand, while keeping one on Clark's hip, to feel for the re-hardened cock. He stroked it roughly, matching the tempo with which he was thrusting into Clark. The noises Clark was making were driving him crazy. Filled with need and longing. 

It wasn't going to last. It was too soon that he felt Clark tremble in his grip and erupt onto his hand mere seconds before his own release forced him into an erratic rhythm that he couldn't control. One final thrust, one more groan that was almost a growl and he collapsed, spent, atop Clark's back. Both panting, both sweating. 

Clark turned slightly and maneuvered them so they were lying on their sides, their limbs still entangled, his back still to Lex's front. As they caught their breaths, Clark tilted his head back to capture Lex's in a leisurely kiss. Their tongues entwined, Clark's hair falling to brush Lex's face. He pulled back to grin at Lex and then snuggled back. Lex's arms around him, making him feel complete once again, he whispered softly, "I missed you, too, Lex. Good thing you show up so I could see just how much." 


End file.
